A Forgotten Lover
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: After the reception of Bella and Edward's wedding, a forgotten friend and lover shows up and sends Emmett through some emotional memories he thought he forgot. Warning: Smut, Male Slash, Emmett/OC.


**A/N: This is my first Twilight Saga fan fiction. It's an Emmett/OC Male Slash story. I just think that Emmett's character had to be bi-curious somewhere deep down. This was on my mind after watching Breaking Dawn. BTW I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**It takes place right after the wedding before the honeymoon but after the reception party, when it's just the Cullens left in the house. There's a guest that Carlisle invited that no one but Alice or Edward seems to realize is there (for obvious reasons.) There is dirty Smut so be warned (:**

The wedding was beautiful. Everyone was gathering around giving praise to the new bride and giving Bella all the advice she needed for a happy marriage. She took it all in stride of course and clung closely to Edward, her new husband, as possible.

Everyone was at the reception when Edward heard the thoughts of someone not formally invited. He turned his head in the direction that he heard them and caught the glimpse of a white sheer fabric floating behind the trees. He thought it looked familiar but he didn't know where he had seen it from. Edward headed over to tell Carlisle what he had seen and heard.

When he stepped to his pseudo father, Carlisle looked at him in concern before excusing himself from their visitors to talk to Edward. "What is it, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw something moving behind the trees." Edward whispered. He didn't want this thing to hear the conversation but if, whoever it was, was a vampire then they most likely have heard anyways.

Carlisle looked confused before it dawned on him what Edward must have seen. "Oh, you do not need to worry. That's just an old friend of ours watching guard to make sure nothing _unwanted_ shows up." Carlisle says with a grin.

Edward looks confused for a second before asking, "okay, but who is it?" Carlisle just smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's a surprise." He said before walking away. Edward tried to read his thoughts but got nothing but a simple _don't even think about it._ Edward just laughed before turning to go back to Bella's side. He'd find out sooner or later.

A little time passed and it began to grow darker and Edward was approached by Emmett and Jasper. They both had odd looks on their faces, looks of worry or suspicion. Edward just looks at them before reading their thoughts and smiling. They saw the same thing as he did earlier that evening.

"Hey, we just saw something moving behind the trees over there." Emmett said pointing in the direction he was talking about. "Want us to go check it out?" He and Jasper looked ready to take on anything that dared to interfere with their family's party.

Edward just smiled before saying, "no it's fine. I talked to Carlisle and he said it's some old friend of ours that he asked to stand guard." He shrugged.

Jasper looked confused. "Wait, who is this 'old friend'?" He asked. Just then Alice strolled beside them looking more like a pixie than ever in her short purple dress.

"You mean you guys haven't figured it out yet?" She asked smiling. At their blank expressions she took that as a no. She sighed. "Really, well if you must know…" But she never got to finish her statement. Esme was suddenly right next to Alice covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's a surprise Alice. Don't ruin it for everyone." Esme simply said with a knowing smile. Edward and Jasper laughed at Alice while Emmett just looked confused.

Emmett liked surprises but only when he got to plan them for other people. He likes knowing when things are going to happen. He doesn't like being snuck up on; he always makes bad mistakes when that stuff happens. Just then Rosalie stepped up to them with Bella beside her. Emmet gave Rosalie a nice kiss on her lips before grinning and turning back to the group.

The rest of the reception went off without another word of this special guest and pretty soon most of the Cullens had completely forgotten.

The guest had all left and the boys decided that they would start putting the tables away before Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon. With a quick kiss to their girls the boys began to work at putting away all the decorations. Alice and Rosalie hung back to watch their boys work but Bella left to go inside and make sure she was all packed for when she and Edward left.

When Bella entered the house she walked into the living room on her way to the stairs but she stopped mid-step and let out a small yelp of surprise. Everyone must of heard her because pretty soon the room was crowded with the Cullens; Edward pressed up against her side.

There in the black leather love seat was a man. From what she could tell he was a vampire as well because he was gorgeous; more gorgeous than Rosalie herself. He was a modest 5'8" and had beautiful honey dew eyes. He had sharp cheekbones and a slender jaw line. Black hair flowed across his forehead just barely covering one eye but not quite hiding it. He was wearing white sheer flow pants, kind of like an Egyptian belly dancer. His chest was covered by a sheer white cloth that wrapped around his neck and flew long and freely down his back; almost like wings. Similar sheer white cloths were dangling from the sides of his hips; long, dragging across the floor. Overall, Bella concluded that this man was gorgeous.

Bella took a look around at the Cullens gauging their reactions to the intruder. Most of them looked quite happy to see this mystery man. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme had giant smiles on their faces. This was obviously an old friend to them. However Rosalie looked confused like she didn't know who this person was.

Emmett, however, was the one that surprised her most. He looked as if he was going through all types of emotions; happiness, pain, and anger being the top three that she could decipher. She didn't know why he looked so unsure but she knew there was a back story to this person and Alice was definitely going to have to fill her in. She turned back to the man in the room who was now smiling at the family.

"Congratulations." He said. His voice sent chills down Bella's spine. It was so smooth and angelic but it had a certain dark echo to it that made it cold. If it weren't for the genuine smile on his face she would have thought he was being facetious.

Before Edward got a chance to say thank you Rosalie spoke up. "Who are you?" The Cullens turned to her. She obviously didn't know who he was and they were all getting ready to tell her.

"I am…" The man spoke but was cut off by Emmett.

"Alexius." Emmett's voice was strong and calculated almost like a question; like he didn't know if he was really there or not. Bella turned back the man—Alexius— and noticed his smile grow wider.

"Emmett." The man addressed Emmett with a great big smile and nod. Something was going on there and she had a feeling there was a lot of unresolved issues. Rosalie still looked loss and so Carlisle decided to bring her up to speed on just who exactly this man was.

"Rosalie, this is Alexius. He's a friend of ours. We met him when we vacationed in Greece. You and Esme went to Paris that year. Remember?" She looked like she remembered the trip but not this person; it looked like no one even mentioned this person to her. When Bella took a look at Emmett he looked quite guilty. _There was definitely a story._ She thought to herself.

The man stood and his posture was more beautiful then any pageant winner she'd seen on one of those television shows. "Thank you for that introduction Carlisle." He laughed and it was even more angelic. "Congratulations. It isn't everyday I see a wedding or am invited to one. I tend to stay away from churches but when Carlisle invited me to this one I just had to see old friends." He smiled again looking around the room. Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and smiled at Alexius. "It's good to see that love still exists." He said.

Bella knew she wasn't the only one who saw it; Alexius has glanced at Emmett very subtlety and quick before gazing back at her and Edward. She turned to Alice who was smiling at her knowing exactly what Bella wanted to know. "Come now, Bella, let us acquaint ourselves before I have to leave." Alexius said. He pulled her away and into the dining room with Alice and Edward and began talking about old memories shared with the two Cullens.

Emmett couldn't believe Alexius was here. He thought that part of his life was finally over. He didn't think he'd ever see Alexius again. But here he was, looking more beautiful than ever and Rosalie was standing right next to him. She didn't know about his time with Alexius; the love they shared back in Greece many years ago and frankly he didn't want to tell her.

He tried to distract himself with talking to Jasper about what he thought Edward and Bella were going to do on their honeymoon but his thoughts kept going back to Alexius. He wanted, no, needed to talk to him. There was just too much left unsaid and he just needed to say it. So he took a deep breath, not that he needed it, and walked over to Alexius and the group.

Alexius was telling Bella about the time Edward almost got caught in the sun when Emmett strolled up to him. Emmett leaned down and whispered into Alexius's ear. "Can I talk to you?"

Alexius looked up and stared into the eyes of his once lover; so many years ago. He gave a tight smile and a nod. "Sure, can you guys excuse me for a second?" At the other three's nods he walked out the back door into the woods with Emmett.

When they disappeared into the woods Bella turned to Alice who was already smiling at her. Edward had left knowing what the conversation was going to entail and left Alice to explain everything. "So, you probably already knew I was going to ask, but, what's up with those two?" She asked.

Alice just smiled and pulled her into the next room. "Bella, when I tell you this you have to promise not to shout out anything I say in surprise." She obviously saw Bella doing such so Bella nodded and agreed. Alice continued. "Well let's see, like Carlisle said, we met Alexius a long time ago. It was the 40s and we were on vacation. We went to Greece while Esme and Rosalie went off to shop in Paris. In Greece we met Alexius. Alexius is a very old vampire Bella. I know he only looks to be 20 but his time reaches back farther than any of ours. When we met him he was a vegetarian like us so he never drank any human blood. We instantly became friends.

"However, Alexius and Emmett hit it off more than any of us. If I wasn't mistaken, which I'm not, they fell in love." At that Bella looked surprise and was about to shout about Rosalie, but was silenced by Alice's stare. "Like I said they fell in love and did everything together. They hunted together, went out at night; it was almost as if Emmett had completely forgotten about Rosalie.

"The night before we were going to leave to come home the two of them went out. It was late at night when Emmett came back. He looked guilty and saddened. Jasper even told me he could feel sorrow emanating off of Emmett. When we asked what was wrong and where Alexius was he shrugged and told us to leave it before going up to his room. Something obviously happened between those two and I'm guessing it's still unsettled. He's probably going out there to talk to him about it."

Bella looked taken aback. Emmett cheated on Rosalie and she didn't even know. Now the pained and guilty look on his face made sense earlier. Also it made sense why Rosalie didn't know, because no one wanted her to know. Bella looked out the window into the woods where Emmett and Alexius had disappeared. She hoped they could settle their problems.

Alexius and Emmett walked through the woods in silence. It wasn't completely uncomfortable but there was a tension and Emmett wanted to fix that. When they reached a shallow creek of running water they stopped and Alexius sat perched on one of the boulders looking at his reflection.

Emmett stood watching for a little while. Alexius hadn't changed, but of course he wouldn't. He was immortal just like himself. He stepped up to him and looked down into the running water at his and Alexius's reflection. He smiled and Alexius returned it. "I'm glad I got to see you again." Emmett states. "There's just so much I want to say. I don't know where to begin."

The angelic man turns around to face Emmett. His smile is sad and yet so happy. "I've waited so long to talk to you and I knew had to say something. Something to make you understand how I felt that night…that night you left me. And yet here I am and I don't know what to say." Alexius states.

Emmett is filled with guilt at the pain etched on the other man's face. He remembers that night. The night he finally remembered that he was with Rosalie and that he was cheating with on her. That night he left Alexius high dry on the beach after a few hours of passion with nothing but an 'I'm sorry' and a sad frown. "I can't even begin to apologize for that night. I just felt so guilty for cheating. I had a mate." He said but then corrects himself. "Have a mate. And I had cheated and I was just so confused." Emmett looked so pained.

"I thought you loved me but when you did that I didn't know what to think. We shared such a strong bond but then I thought I was nothing to you." Alexius says bitterly.

"You mean so much to me." Emmett was quick to rebuttal. "But Rosalie…"

"Rosalie?" Alexius questions. "You mean that blond with possession issues. Please." He said with a scoff. Emmett turned and glared at the man.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's a good girl; she's just had some hard times." Alexius scoffed again.

"Are you joking? She doesn't know hard times. Her hard times are probably someone out shining her." Alexius stated bitterly. Emmett grew angrier and stalked up to Alexius pinning him against a tree with his chest.

"I said don't talk about her like that." He simply stated. His voice got low and deep; almost like a growl and it was bubbling from deep in his chest.

Alexius smirked and put his left hand on Emmett's chest and the other on Emmett's cheek. "Or what?" He asked in a sultry voice. He could hear the growl growing; he could feel it in Emmett's chest. He stared into Emmett's eyes and they stood like that for about five seconds just waiting.

Emmett was going through a huge debate of emotions in his head before simply stating, "Fuck it." He dipped his head down and crashed his lips against Alexius's and growled into his mouth. All he could think about is how much he wanted Alexius's body and he wanted it naked, withering underneath him.

Emmett pushed the rest of his body against Alexius and pulled the man's legs up around his waist. He continued to devour his mouth before dipping his face into the crook of Alexius's neck and nibbling on the sensitive flesh there. Alexius ran his arms up and down Emmett's back and neck moaning loudly. "I want you. I need you. You make me feel so good." Alexius stated.

Emmett growled and began to devour the ivory man's lips again. "I want to fuck you bad. Make you moan my name and scream." He said between kisses. Alexius just moaned more before unbuttoning the buttons on Emmett's dress shirt. Emmett took off his suit jacket and undid the belt on his slacks. Once the pants slid down to his ankles Alexius flung the both of them to the floor; landing them in the creek. They didn't care and Emmett began to pull down the flowing white pants Alexius is wearing.

Once the pants came off, Emmett stared in awe at the beauty in front of him. He wanted every piece of him. Alexius leaned up and cupped Emmett's cheek. "I want you; I need you, inside of me." He said low and sultry. Emmett just nodded before ripping his boxer briefs off and licking the side of the other man's neck. Emmett knew he didn't need to prepare Alexius; that their was going to be no pain or blood so he just grabbed his stiff cock in one hand and positioned himself up to Alexius's entrance. He stopped before pushing in to lean forward and capture the man's lips to his own. He began to push in slowly. The pleasure intensified because of his senses. He could feel everything so purely.

Once he was fully inside Alexius to his hilt he began to rock his hips back and forth at an even pace. Alexius began to moan louder and the pleasure was just so much for Emmett he began to moan into the smaller male's mouth. "Fuck." He moaned as he began to pick up a faster pace. The cold water not even being noticed.

"Harder, stronger." Alexius moaned. Emmett began to thrust harder and stronger making louder grunts as he did them. Alexius felt so tight and good and he just felt the most strong pleasure, attraction, love he had ever felt. Even stronger than the love he felt for Rosalie. Emmett began to feel his orgasm coming faster and he was about to cum pretty soon but he didn't want this to end. Alexius was breathing heavy so he wasn't that far behind and with a few more thrusts they both moaned loudly sending birds flying scared as they came together; Emmett inside of Alexius and Alexius on his stomach.

Emmett kissed Alexius passionately and smiled down at him. "I love you. I always have. I was just confused and scared at the time." He said. Alexius looked up into those eyes and saw nothing but truth in them. He kissed Emmett passionately before pulling back.

"I still love you too. Always will, I think." They smiled and laid there for a little while longer before putting their clothes back on half wet and walking back to the house smiling.

When they got there they prayed no one heard them in the forest and were in luck because no one seemed suspicious or asked them any questions. Edward smiled and walked up to him. "How did the talk go?" He asked.

Emmett looked at Alexius who smiled before walking upstairs to the guest room. "It was great, perfect." He said smiling. Edward just smiled and walked back to Bella who was getting ready to leave for their honeymoon.

After the newlyweds left he said his goodnights and went to go rest in his room alone. He smiled at the memory of what just happened and felt happiness fill his body. He almost felt warm for the first time since he became what he is now. He closed his eyes and rested his thoughts for the night.

When he woke up he went to go check on his lover in his room but found it empty. Immediately coming to the conclusion that it was all just an act he got mad but saw an ivory card perched up on the pillow. He walked over to it and saw the beautiful script handwriting. It read:

_Emmett, _

_Don't jump to any conclusions that this was at all an act of vengeance I do love you. I just have some things I need to take care of back in Greece. I'll see you again. You cannot get away from me that easily. No one ever could. See you soon._

_I love you,_

_ Alexius_

Emmett smiled and put the note in his pocket. He was going to have to hide it away from everyone. He walked out of the room and back into his own to lie down until everyone was ready to get up.

Down the hall, Alice was peeking out of her door looking at Emmett. She was worried. Before last night she had envisioned a future daughter to Bella and Edward at their return. Now she sees two future nieces. One to the newlyweds and the other to an unknowing Emmett.

**A/N: Yes I am thinking about doing a sequel. The sequel would include Mpreg. I hope you liked this story. This was also my first time ever trying to write Smut so I hope it turned out okay. Reviews are love(:**


End file.
